


Fancy Seeing You Here

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Mark fitted Fernando's bathroom. Things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067619) by [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy). 



> This is a sequel to "At Your Service" by sweetpeapoppy

He dove into the van as the rain threatened to pour down the back of his shirt. Ripping off his waterproof, he threw it on top of the ever-growing pile of newspapers slowly tumbling off the passenger’s seat and into the foot well. _Some things would never change…_ Jamming the key into the ignition he willed for it to start. She was an old girl, his van, having been with him since he started the business all those years ago. She was starting to pack out on him.

“Come on, start…” He willed, his eyes darting down the street he had stopped on as the rain smashed into the windscreen. “Not now… Come on, not now…” _Not on this street. Any other street._ “Just get me home and I’ll fix you. I promise…” He begged. On the fifth attempt he slammed his hands into the steering wheel in frustration. The rain wasn’t helping either. He took the key out and rested his head on the smooth grips of the wheel. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. This is what he gets for taking the shortcut down this fucking street…

_I don’t know what you want me to say…_

_Am asking for a favor._

_But that’s not really what this is, is it?_

_Mark…_

Mark slammed his head against the steering wheel, forcing the memory of those words out of his head. That accent… No. No he had promised he wasn’t going to think about that any more. It had been over two years since that day now. That chance encounter in Silverstone when Mark had gone to support Mitch. Two whole years had passed. Now no one lived in the house that he had spent that summer in. No one lived there anymore, appreciating his hard work of the year before that summer. Why Mark kept forcing himself down this street was ridiculous. He knew he didn’t live there. Just as the press had predicted things didn’t work with Ron again. Fernando had spent one singular year at McLaren before he was back in red, living on the Spanish coastline of his hometown.

_Do not want to loose you…_

_Fernando, if you can’t tell me what you think this is then how can we move forwards?_

_Stop shouting at me…_

_I want to know if you think this is just a casual fuck, mate. I’ve got better places to be if that’s the case._

_Do not understand! Do not understand what this means for me!_

_Trust me, Fernando. I do…_

“Come on, please… Just take me home…” Mark sighed, trying the key in the ignition again. She gave an exhausted huff but kicked into life. Mark rested his head back against the headrest, relieved, before making a three-point turn and heading away from the street. He promised himself he wouldn’t come back but he knew he wouldn’t keep it; he’d made the same promise too many times before.

The ride home was quiet. Mark was too worried about cutting out the electrics as well on the old girl that he wasn’t risking the radio. Not with the windscreen wipers having to be run at full power. He probably shouldn’t be driving in this monsoon. He could feel the van slipping on the soaked tarmac. But he needed to get home. He needed to get out of this headspace.

_If you can’t admit what this is it isn’t going to work…_

_… Am sorry…_

Pulling up into his driveway Mark stopped the van in time to hear his ringtone chirping away. He should really change that. It was embarrassing when he was on a job and the fluffy music started pouring from his phone. Mark shook his head, fighting with the waterproof until he could get to the pocket and extract his phone. That was really what he should change; his fucking lock screen picture. But Mark couldn’t find it within himself to take Fernando away from there. It’s been too long, and maybe Mark should have moved forwards by now, but he couldn’t. He’d forced himself still in time. He didn’t look at the caller before he sighed, answering the call and pressing the device to his ear. He tried to sound cheery.

“Hello, MW Plumbing.”

“Fucking hell, Mark. That’s a cheery way to answer.” Mitch’s voice said down the line. Mark turned off his van, extracted his keys and pulled his waterproof over his head.

“How can I help, mate?” Mark frowned as he locked the van, manually – the electrical system having failed about six months ago – and made a dash for his house. He cursed under his breath as the rain got through his poor cover, trickling down his back.

“I’m subtly checking up on you.” Mitch said, knowing if he tried to be secretive about his intentions Mark would probably hang up. Mark had done that in the past.

“Well I’m fine.” Mark gritted, forcing his door open with his shoulder. Mitch sighed on the other end of the line.

“I really wish you would tell me who the fuck did this to you.”

“You don’t know him.” Mark lied, dropping his jacket haphazardly on the table.

“Well I could at least give him a piece of my mind…”

“Which is the exact reason I’m not telling you.” Mark explained, again. “You’ll only get yourself into trouble that you don’t deserve, mate.”

“How’s work?” Mitch asked. Mark shrugged as he fell into the chair he usually ended up falling asleep in, work boots still firmly tied to his feet, steel cap on one toe revealed from the lost of material, glistening softly in the dim light.

“Alright.”

“Funny, a few years ago you were telling me how you had to take people on to cover the work load.” Mitch said in a voice that was too mature for his age. Mark didn’t like it. Mark wanted the small Kiwi back who could barely work the toaster without supervision.

“I had to let him go. It wasn’t working out.” Mark lied for the second time in the same conversation. It was becoming a horrible habit of his. Heikki had been perfect, worked with his head down, got the job done to the high standard Mark advertised. The thing was Mark had stopped booking work. Before long there was nothing left to do as Mark was just about managing to keep afloat with the odd broken toilet, dodgy sink and sometimes, if he was lucky, an emergency call for a burst pipe. Heikki had told him to call as soon as things picked up again and Mark felt slightly bad for effectively ruining his career because of his foul mood. But big jobs like that bathroom job seemed so far behind him now. He couldn’t bare the thought of the memories that would evoke.

And besides, last he had heard Heikki was making a name for himself working with Victoria Plumb.

“So how busy are you next week?” Mitch asked. Mark reached for his tattered diary, flicking to next week. Barely anything was written in the spaces that were once filled. Mark shrugged.

“I have stuff.”

“Anything big?”

“What are you after, mate?” Mark sighed, running a hand over his face.

“I want you to come and watch me race.” Mitch revealed. Mark shook his head. No way.

“Sorry, mate. No can do.”

“Mark-”

“-Someone’s at the door. I’ve got to go.” Mark lied again making no attempt to move from the chair.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mitch said frantically. “It’s like you’re constantly half asleep.”

“Nothing, Mitch. I’m fine.” Mark exasperated. There was nothing anyone could do to help him. Nothing at all. “I have to go and get the door.”

“Just promise you’ll take care of yourself.” Mark tried to raise a smile.

“I’m fine, Mitch.”

“Just promise.”

“Alright. I’ll take care of myself.”

“Good. See you soon…” Mitch appeared to be reluctant to let Mark go.

“Speak soon, Kiddo.” Mark smiled slightly before disconnecting the call.

_Do not leave me, Mark, please…_

Sobbed words echoed in Mark’s head every time he closed his eyes.

_Please, Mark… Do not want you to go…_

Every time his eyelids slid shut the images appeared.

_Need you. Need you to understand this… Please… Are the only one who knows…_

He couldn’t shake them.

_Are the only one who understands…_

Whatever Mark did: sleeping pills, attempted hypnosis, obscene amounts of alcohol, none of it would rid that image from his head. None of it would ever let him forget how he had left Fernando so broken and distraught.

\- - - -

_Wrapping his arms around Fernando’s back he took control, bending his legs up gave him the leverage to begin thrusting in and out by rocking his hips. Fernando was clearly reveling in the attention, throwing his head back he exposed his throat and the promise of stubble just showing on his neck. Mark licked up his skin to feel the rasp of hair against his tongue. “You’re so fucking hot.”_

_Fernando sighed and circled Mark’s neck with his arms, rising up he sunk down into Mark’s lap heavily before doing it again. He had to take as much from this as he could, this could be it, this could be it. Dragging his lips across the skin of his cheek he kissed around his mouth, sucking on his lips softly his filed the moans away for later._

_“You taste so good.” Mark kissed him again. “You look ridiculously hot doing that, you know that right?” Mark panted while Fernando rode his cock like an expert._

_“I love doing this.” He gasped between breaths._

_Mark grinned. “No... Complaints... From... Me.” They had found a rhythm that worked and were racing towards the inevitable, and with his hand fisting Fernando’s cock he felt the Spaniard’s body begin to tense release in his arms. The flutter and pulse let him know Fernando was close, so deliciously close._

_Pulling back he braced against the wall to look at Mark, licking his lips and breathing heavily Fernando was captivated. “Mark, Mark, Mark…”_

Mark’s eyes opened to the darkness of his room, his cock feeling ridiculously hard held tightly in his hand and his phone ringing noisily on the side table. _Shit._ Mark sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do now. The feeling started aching into his bones. He was ridiculously close to his tipping point. But he potentially had work and it wasn’t something he could really let slip away so easily. He stared at the ceiling, giving himself a couple of seconds to calm down before he would have to let go and reach for his phone. The memories of Fernando had faded over the years, been tarnished by the way they had parted. But the memory of their first night had stuck in Mark’s head like a sharp spilt. Nagging him to think about it night after night. Forcing him to reveal those feelings, normally leading to a messy climax and a need to change the bed. Again. Mark silently cursed whoever had the misfortune of the sudden leak at this ridiculous hour and reached for his phone, trying not to brush the sensitive tip of his cock on the sheets and he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

“MW Plumbing…” He yawned; adjusting the material of his boxers so there was no chance of an embarrassing situation. “How can I help?”

“Mark?” The man on the other end of the phone asked. Mark’s eyes flashed open. This wasn’t possible. Nowhere near possible. It had to be a mistake. He had deleted his number. There was just no way this was happening. He tried to remain indifferent.

“Yup. How can I help, mate? Got a burst pipe? Is your kitchen being flooded?” Mark tired, listing off the events of his last three nights. Only one had he managed to get through the entire night asleep. It seemed this mass of rain was causing problems for everyone.

“I… Uh…” The man muttered. Mark felt hot anger flash through him.

“What is it?” He asked in a clipped voice, giving up on this pretence that he didn’t have a clue who he was talking to. There was silence down the line for a moment. Mark thought he had gone.

“My tap… Is broken…” He sighed. Mark rolled his eyes, falling back onto his bed.

“Really?” Mark sent back in a tone that was unconvinced.

“Uh huh.”

“What do you mean, broken?”

“The top comes off. Think have unscrewed it too much…” The man muttered, he voice sounding distracted. Mark rolled his eyes again.

“Then screw it back on.” He spat in a deadpan voice.

“Cannot…”

“Why?”

“Is broken. Water is coming out. And am not sure if there is something wrong with the pipe either…” Mark shook his head slightly. This really wasn’t what he needed to be doing right now.

“Why are you calling me?”

“Am sorry?”

“Why me?”

“Need a plumber. Know you are good.”

“Yeah, but I can’t come out to Spain to help you.” There was a moment of silence where Mark just stared at the ceiling; waiting for what Fernando was going to say next. He thought this was all a rouse, just a way to keep him on the line. Mark didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be dealing with this.

“Am not in Spain…” Fernando admitted quietly. Mark opened his eyes slowly, a mixture of happiness and pain fusing in his stomach. “Am in-”

“-So how urgent is this? Or can it wait until the morning?” Mark spat, feeling more annoyed as he glared at the clock. Half three in the morning. And he hadn’t been asleep at all.

“Is pretty bad…” Fernando muttered again. Mark sighed, rubbing across his eyes.

“Alright… I can be there in half an hour.” Mark sighed, pulling his notepad and pen towards him, ready to write down the address. “Where can I find you, Mr Alonso?”

Fernando was stung by Mark’s formalness because, really, none of this was Fernando’s fault. Or at least Fernando didn’t think so. He took a deep breath, looking down at the sink he had tried to pull apart. He just hoped Mark wouldn’t realised he had done it himself.

“You know this…” Fernando muttered, and Mark felt dread settle in his stomach. He stared at the window.

“Right. I’ll be there in half an hour then.” And with that Mark hung up the phone. He crashed back onto his bed; hands covering his face as he let it all sink in. Fernando was back in England. Back in the house Mark had helped him finished. The house Mark had driven passed for weeks on end, feeling worse every time he did. The house he had believed was inhabited.

He threw open the curtains and looked down at the street below him. At least it wasn’t raining. Mark dropped his head before turning back to his room and fishing out some old jeans that had tears across the knees and a round neck white t-shirt. He felt self conscious, incredibly so, as he left the house. His mind was wondering to how Fernando would view him. Had he dressed up too much? Or was he too casual? Mark shook his head as he started up his van. This was just another customer. Just another emergency night call that he was off to. It was nothing more. Nothing…

Fernando was standing in the doorway as Mark pulled up on the driveway. Just as he had done too may times before. He felt self-conscious again. Mark hated it. Hated the calmness of the way Fernando stood holding the door open in his pyjamas, the grey shirt of which was damp with splashes of water. Mark tired not to think about it as he reached for his tool belt, turning off his van and getting out. Fernando’s expression brightened as Mark approached him but Mark kept his eyes glued to the floor.

“Alright, where’s this leak then?” Mark asked the welcome mat. Fernando frowned a little before sighing and stepping to the side.

“Second door on the right.” Fernando directed, pointing up the stairs, even though he knew Mark knew where the main bathroom was. As Mark passed the door he knew was Fernando’s bedroom he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger. Through there was his last masterpiece, the thing that had got him so much work he had to hire two more apprentices. But they were long gone and so was the afterglow of success from that job. Mark moved forwards, a small frown placed on his face. “Just went to wash my hands and no water came,” Fernando said after closing the door and following Mark through the house. Mark just nodded. “Kept turning and then this came off.” Fernando slid himself between Mark and the door and pressed the tap head into his hand. He tried desperately to make Mark look at him but Mark’s eyes were only for the tap head.

“Ok. Let’s see the damage then…” Mark muttered, waiting for Fernando to move out of his way to get into the bathroom. With a sigh, Fernando stepped out of his way, opening the door. Mark rolled his eyes at the mess in front of him. How many times had he told customers not to try and block up leaks with towels? Get a bucket and let the leak leak. The build up of pressure that had been brewing for god knows how long was going to make this job harder, possibly leaving him in a soaked state. Mark sighed, pocketing the tap head before couching in front of the sink.

Fernando lingered in the doorway, watching as Mark removed the towels he had put in place and getting hit by the pour of water. After being sent away to get something that could catch the excess water Fernando had returned to his observation point, watching as Mark worked each tool to their specific use to first, turn the water off and then begin sorting the situation.

“Can I get you a drink?” Fernando offered after the silence had become unbearable. Mark sighed, not talking his eyes off the pipe.

“I’m fine.” Mark snapped. Fernando tensed at the harsh tone before Mark added, “Thanks.” In a much softer tone.

“How are you?” Fernando asked before he could stop himself. Mark stalled slightly in his work and Fernando thought maybe he should just go, leave Mark to it. But wasn’t the exact reason for breaking the sink that he would now probably have to get replaced so that he could talk to Mark?

“Peachy.” Mark stated sharply, eyes back on his work. Fernando nodded.

“Your van does not sound good.” Fernando observed, doing what he could to keep the conversation alive. Mark just shrugged.

“She’s an old girl.”

“Should get her fix. Would hate for you to not be able to do your job.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious, mate.” Mark nipped, glancing at Fernando to send him a look of annoyance before returning his eyes to the pipe. Fernando looked at the floor.

“Cannot believe you still have these…” He smiled lightly, pointing to Mark’s feet. Mark frowned up at him.

“My work boots?”

“But are so tatty.” Fernando joked, instantly feeling like a prick. The comment seemed to sting Mark as he returned to the pipes. “I mean, would have thought you would have got a new pair… Safer…” Fernando muttered. He was right, the boots that had once only lost a strip of material over one of the steel caps now looked like they had definitely seen better days. They were worn at the material was coming away from the sole of one of them.

“Work’s been a little thin on the ground lately…” Mark muttered. “Money’s had to go to the necessary rather than the luxuries.” He couldn’t work out why he was telling Fernando this. He decided he was going to keep his mouth closed and not-

“Have not been getting work?” Fernando asked, frowning down at Mark as he perched on the edge of the bathtub. Mark sighed.

“Not as much as I used to.” He admitted.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Mark lied; he’d taken all advertising of big jobs off his website.

“But are good…” Fernando protested. Mark frowned as he looked at the burst in the pipe.

“Maybe people don’t trust me…” Mark stated. The comment hit Fernando square in the chest. It was one of those reasons Mark had thrown at him on that day that still haunted him. And Mark knew it would have that effect on the Spaniard. But Fernando did trust Mark, explicitly so. But that wasn’t what that was about…

“Cannot believe that…” Fernando muttered, staring at his knees.

“Did you do this?” Mark asked, frowning round at Fernando.

“Hmm?” Fernando hummed, confused, looking up at Mark. It was the first time they had made eye contact since that day. Fernando felt the rush of happiness spin through him that he hadn’t felt in years. And he never wanted to look away. He wanted to move over to Mark, cup his face and brush their lips together. He had missed the feeling. Miss that complete content feeling he felt when he was in Mark’s arms.

“The pipe…” Mark said, eyes scanning the floor. Fernando felt crushed. “Did you push something through it?”

“No.” Fernando lied. Mark just nodded and Fernando wasn’t sure whether he believed him or not.

“Alright. That should hold for now.” Mark explained, getting to his feet. “It’s not going to work, so I suggest you use another bathroom if you have one until you can get this pipe replaced.” Mark finished, tapping his screwdriver on the basin. Fernando blinked up at him. _You know I have a second bathroom…_

“Thanks.” Fernando said, standing also. Mark just nodded.

“I’ll see myself out.” Mark said as he swept from the room. Fernando followed him, fear clutching at his throat.

“Can you do that?” Fernando asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Mark stopped, frowning at him.

“Hey?”

“Replace… Can you replace the pipe for me? Is something you can do, yes?” Mark felt trapped by Fernando’s comment. Of course it was something he could do. Something he did on a regular basis. But not here. He couldn’t do that here.

“I…”

“Please? Do not know who else to call… And you are good.” Fernando smiled lightly. Mark looked down at him with a pained expression before sighing, relenting. He normally did it on jobs like this anyway.

“Ok…” Mark muttered, still heading towards the front door. Fernando was right behind him. “Let me get my diary.” Fernando stood in the doorway again; watching as Mark lent into the cab of his van and retrieved the battered diary, leaving his tool belt behind. When he returned he didn’t cross the threshold. He stood on the doorstep like some door-to-door sales man. “When are you free?”

“Whenever is good for you.” Fernando smiled. But the expression fell off his face when he saw how empty Mark’s schedule was.

“Erm…”

“When can you get the part?” Fernando asked. Mark exasperated, blankly looking down at his empty diary.

“Tomorrow? I can go in the morning…”

“Then tomorrow afternoon?” Fernando asked hopefully. Mark chewed on his words for a moment before nodding and pencilling it in.

“Sounds great, Mr Alonso.” Mark sighed, snapping the diary closed. “See you then.”

“Wait!” Fernando called as Mark turned to walk away. Mark looked down at the hand Fernando had wrapped around his wrist before looking back up into his eyes. Fernando blushed under his gaze. “At least let me get you a dry shirt.”

“I’m fine.”

“But is cold.”

“I said I’m fine.” Mark bit a bit too harshly. Fernando pushed his lips together.

“Is late…”

“Goodbye, Fernando.” Mark said sternly, turning away and heading to his van. He pulled off the driveway and Fernando was still standing there, still watching him go. Mark shook his head, hating himself for the way his eyes were tearing up. He just had to get through tomorrow. Tomorrow he would replace the pipe and then that would be it. He wouldn’t see anymore of Fernando again. That’s how it had to be.

So when his van stalled on him at the end of the street and wouldn’t restart he was more than a little pissed. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t slept in the van before.

\- - -

Mark had, luckily, managed to wake up ten minutes before Fernando usually went fro a run. Although, whether Mark could be sure Fernando ran at the same time anymore was debatable. He still managed to get away unnoticed with his van starting easily and he decided that he had time to pop home for a shower and to freshen up before he took her to the garage. He caught David just as he was opening up. _Great, another awkward conversation with an Ex…_ Mark took a deep breath before parking up and climbing out of the cab. David smiled softly at him as he approached.

“Didn’t expect you here this morning.” David glowed. Mark just shrugged as David wiped the oil off his hands. “What can I do for you?”

“She’s refusing to start again.” Mark explained motioning to the van parked haphazardly outside. David grinned before walking out into the bleak morning sun.

“Have you thought about a new van?” David joked as Mark opened the bonnet for him. Mark gave him a death glare as his hand fell protectively on the van’s side.

“I couldn’t do that to her…” Mark mused. David couldn’t help but smirk at Mark’s attachment to his van. He got attached to things very easily. That had been one of the problems…

“You’re started motor has gone.” David deduced.

“Again?”

“Also your oil is low and it looks like you’re about to fry that gear box.”

“Oh.”

“You know you don’t have to shift gears like you’re in a rally car, Mark.”

“Well at least I know she’s in gear.” Mark returned smoothly, folding his arms and leaning against the side of his van. David rolled his eyes.

“This will be the seventieth gear box I’ve put in this van.”

“I’m aiming for a record.” Mark smirked. David was glad to see the stretch in his cheeks. From the talk in the pub it was clear Mark hadn’t been himself lately. He wondered if he should ask about it.

“Come on, let’s get her booked in.” David ushered Mark inside. It became clear, very quickly, that Mark was not going to be able to afford this easily. He should get about one hundred pounds for Alonso’s job this afternoon which would cover him, just, for the maintenance on the van but the courtesy car was out of the question. David had frowned at him like he was mental when he had told him to forget about that part of the deal.

“What?”

“I don’t need it, do I?” Mark shrugged. David blinked.

“Yes. You do. Mark, you’ve got a job later. How on earth are you going to get to that without a van?”

“I’ll sort it.” Could he afford a taxi to take him there?

“This is stupid.” David scoffed, filling in an invoice and including the courtesy van. Mark stood.

“I can’t afford that.” He admitted, heading back outside. David abandoned his desk to stop Mark from leaving.

“Hey,” David said, grabbing his wrist. “What do you mean you can’t afford it?”

“Just that. I don’t have that much.” Mark pulled free and headed to his van.

“You’ve not been getting much work?” Maybe that was the reason for his odd behaviour. Mark just shrugged.

“People don’t need me as much.” David found that hard to believe. He had only seen Mark run low on work once before. And it had been his fault.

“Who was he?” David asked, hitting the nail on the head. Mark gaped at him for a moment before shaking his head and getting in his van. He wasn’t having this conversation. “Mark-”

“-I’m not talking about this. Especially not with you.”

“Mark-” David tried, feeling a little hurt. Mark just shook his head, slamming the door.

“-Just book her in for a service next week. I can pay you for that.”

“I can make a deal, Mark-”

“-No.” Mark shot. He wouldn’t accept anyone’s charity.

“At least let me give you the courtesy car. On the house.”

“No, David.” Mark spat, glaring at him. David folded his arms.

“You can’t go in that.” David pointed out as Mark fruitlessly tried to get his van to start. When it eventually kicked into life Mark patted the steering wheel appreciatively. “She’ll break down, Mark.”

“Just let me know when the parts are in, yeah?” Mark stated just before pulling off and heading down the road to retrieve the parts for his afternoon job.

But it was on the way to Fernando’s that it had happened. He grudgingly took the keys to the courtesy van from David’s hand as his was toed onto the back of David’s truck. She had broken down. He had fought to get her started in the car park but she hadn’t even made it four yards down the road before she had stopped. It had been a hard phone call to make to David, asking if he could be picked up.

“She’ll be back with you by next week.” David said gently as Mark got into the hired van. “Keep hold of this until she is.”

“Thanks…” Mark muttered. David patted his door in acceptance and waved Mark off as he headed down the road.

\- -

Fernando had been in the middle of watching Mark win a Formula Ford race when someone knocked on the door. He abruptly shut his laptop and threw it on the sofa beside him, getting to his feet. Fernando was addicted to watching Mark race, still shocked by the waste of talent from the man. It was clear he was good. So very good. Fernando wished he could go back in time and force some of his sponsors to pay for Mark. Then maybe they could have raced together… Maybe then they could have had a relationship. Maybe it would have been easier…

Fernando wished for the shorts. He knew it was a cool day and shorts might not be the most appropriate clothing but he really wanted to see Mark sporting them again. Just like he had during that humid summer when they finished this house. He had dreamed about Mark in his shorts, fantasised about it. And not too long ago he had been caught in an awkward situation in a press meeting when he had to ask for the question to be repeated because he hadn’t been concentrating, thinking about Mark and his shorts.

But when he opened the door there were no shorts. The same ripped jeans from the night before. But Mark seemed to be in a foul mood as he crossed the threshold without a word and disappeared into the bathroom. Fernando would have been confused if he hadn’t seen the foreign white van at the end of the driveway.

“Where is your van?” Fernando asked as he approached the doorway.

“Broken.” Mark said sharply, adjusting his AJ so he could loosen the pipe. Fernando frowned.

“Is it fixable?”

“If I can afford it…” Mark muttered under his breath, deflating slightly. Unfortunately Fernando had heard him.

“Let me-”

“-No way.” Mark scoffed. Fernando folded his arms.

“I want-”

“-And I don’t want you to.” Mark bit, turning to face Fernando. “I don’t need your charity.” Fernando shrunk under his intense gaze. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Mark asked harshly as he returned to the job at hand.

“Sorry?”

“Some training or something you could be doing?”

“You want me to go…” Fernando muttered sadly.

“I just don’t know what use you are standing there.” Mark spat, eyeing Fernando suspiciously.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“No.”

“Mark-”

“-I’m fine.” Mark enforced, looking back up at Fernando. “This won’t take long.”

“Oh…” Fernando muttered. “Ok.” He headed out of the room. “Will be just through here if you need me.”

“Thanks, mate.” Mark murmured, focus back on the job. Fernando lingered a little longer before disappearing. Ten minutes past of silent working and Mark’s throat was dying for a drink. But he simply couldn’t ask for that. He couldn’t bear the fact it could suddenly start to feel like old times. When Fernando suddenly burst back into the bathroom, a frown on his face and his laptop in his hands, Mark was startled. “Can I-?”

“-What is this?” Fernando demanded, turning the laptop to show Mark the dingy website he was on. It too the Australian a moment to realise it was his own.

“Why are you on that?” Mark asked, forgetting the job as he sat up. Fernando exasperated.

“Where are the pictures?” He asked, clicking furiously. Mark frowned deeper.

“What pictures?”

“That you take of my bathroom. That you say will get you good customers. Where are they?” Fernando raged, eyes flashing across the screen. Mark shrugged, drying his hands on his shirt. Fernando’s eyes fell, momentarily, to the flash of skin Mark revealed subconsciously. It had been too long since-

“Gone.”

“Why?”

“I don’t do that anymore.” Mark said bluntly. Fernando blinked at him, completely confused.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t.” Mark said. He wasn’t going to explain himself to Fernando, nor did he need to. Fernando shook his head.

“Are being stupid.”

“Right, because you would know.” Mark shot, reattaching the tap head.

“Yes, I do. Have already thrown your talents away once, Mark.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mark glared, his hands frozen in action.

“You know what this means.” Fernando bit back. “The racing-!”

“You think I threw that away? You’ve forgotten that I couldn’t get sponsors.” Mark’s blood was boiling as he forced the tap back into place.

“Or did not try hard enough.” Fernando seethed. “Like you are not now.” With one last crank the water poured into the basin in it’s usual flow. Mark left it running as he got to his feet.

“I’ll send your invoice in the post.” Mark snapped, pushing past Fernando to get out of the room. Fernando followed him.

“Are too good to throw this away, Mark! Do not be stupid!”

“Can I trust I won’t hear from you again or do I need to change my number?” Mark growled as he pulled open the front door. Fernando still followed him out of the house.

“Is this about me? Is this why you will not-?”

“-Goodbye.” Mark shot, slamming the van’s door and pulling away. Fernando stood on the driveway, feeling more hurt than when Mark had walked out on him the first time. He still fantasised about the perfect relationship with Mark. That one he had dreamt up over the summer they had been together. And he still wanted it, but Mark had demanded too much. Yes, all Mark had wanted to do was show him off but Fernando couldn’t let the world know yet. Mark had asked for too much. He said he understood but maybe he really didn’t. That day after the Italian Grand Prix still haunted him. All the words he had said, everything Mark had said. He knew Mark’s accusation weren’t true. He did love him. Painfully so, but Mark had made a point and Fernando couldn’t argue. Because it did look like he was prioritising everything before Mark. Even if he wasn’t.

It was later that evening when Fernando made his decision. He found himself sitting in the bathroom, turning the tap on and off in a hypnotic rhythm. The last thing Mark had fixed. He felt like it was a connection to the Australian. And that boggled him. How could a stupid tap be his last connection with Mark, the man he loved unconditionally? It couldn’t. He wouldn’t let it. And with Mark’s website still looking at him from the screen of his laptop Fernando made a decision. A plan he put immediately into action.

\- - - -

It had to have been about six months since Mark fixed the pipe for Fernando, the pipe he still believed Fernando broke himself, but Mark really couldn’t be too sure. It had been the busiest six months of his life. Only a few days after fixing Fernando’s sink did he get a phone call from an old client asking if he could renovate her bathroom. She had split up from her six-year marriage with the guy and moved into a smaller house. Mark had tried to explain he didn’t do that anymore but she was insistent. So Mark had agreed, thinking once more couldn’t do him any harm. But he had fallen in love with it again, remembering that satisfying feeling of watching the shell of a room turn into something he created. She had paid him, with a generous tip, which had covered the cost of his van and his hire van.

Within the next fortnight he had to hire Heikki back, much to the Finn’s happiness. There was no way he could cover the workload on his own. It seemed that the surrounding area of England went crazy for Mark Webber’s bathrooms. It was insane. Slowly, the pictures of his and Heikki’s projects started hitting the Internet again. After that there was no stopping them. He hired an intern, Charles who was fresh out of college, just to cover the small jobs that he was beyond doing now.  He still liked to take on the small ones every now and then, keep his feet on the ground and remember back to how it had been before, how lucky he had been for the sudden interest back in his work.

He had an office now too. He’d renovated his old study into a place where Heikki, Charles and he could keep tabs of the work they had to do, file invoices, somewhere general to take bookings from and somewhere to take orders to for stock. Heikki had invested in a van of his own and Mark had had to hire a sectary to man the fort when he was out on a job. It was seriously becoming a conversation between the four of them as to whether they had to move onto premises.

But the business cards still had Mark’s personal number on it. He still wanted to stay true to the friendly business he had started. And although the prospect of expanding was there Mark still wasn’t sure about such a big move. He wanted to keep the business close to his chest, be able to provide his services and still produce work at the same quality he always had. Expanding meant taking on more people and that had the potential of loosing the quality he strived for.

But he was glad his business was back on track.

The heat of summer was upon him again and Mark hummed along happily to the music blasting from the radio with the windows wound down fully. He loved days like this, having just finished one job and having a couple of quiet nights to himself before the next. He was going to swing by the Wendy’s residence where Heikki was working at the time. He wanted some help fitting in a Jacuzzi, as it was something he had never done before. And that was fine by Mark. Mark enjoyed imparting his knowledge just as much as he loved putting it to use.

“Have you had a phone call?” Heikki had asked as Mark drew a line on the to-be-tiled wall. Mark smirked.

“I get them regularly.” He teased. Heikki rolled his eyes.

“I meant today.” Heikki amended, drying his hands on the edge of his shirt. His white vest top was hiding nothing of his muscular torso. Mark had a feeling it was his combination of denim shorts just brushing the top of his knees and that vest that had Mrs Wendy coming in to check on how they were, if she could get them a drink or if they needed any help.

“Nope. Though I haven’t checked it since I finished the Pattington job.” Mark said, frowning a little. He rested back on his foot that he was knelt on. “Why?”

“How are you boys doing in here?” Mrs Wendy’s voice sang as she entered the room. Her eyes fell instantly on Heikki and Mark coughed out a laugh. Heikki just glared at him.

“We’re good thanks.” Heikki said, kicking his boss subtly in the ankle. Mrs Wendy beamed at them both, her eyes raking over Heikki’s body.

“Good, good…” She muttered, slightly distracted. Mark stood snapping her attention to him. When her eyes raked down him he felt like a piece of meat baking in the sun. He could understand how that could potentially make Heikki uncomfortable. “I brought you some cool lemonade.” She smiled, putting the tray down on the toilet seat. Mark tried to force himself not to think back but the smile on his face flickered nevertheless.

“Thanks.” Mark nodded. Heikki frowned at him slightly.

“So, what’s going on now?” Mrs Wendy asked cheerfully, leaning on the doorframe.

“Just got to install this beast and then I’ll finish up with the tiling.” Heikki explained, patting the Jacuzzi. The woman nodded and Mark was sure she was leaning seductively into the room, pushing her chest forwards.

“Right…” She muttered, gazing at Heikki with big eyes. When he didn’t turn to her she converted her gaze to Mark who was standing with his arms folded, thoroughly enjoying the situation. “What about you, cupcake?” She purred sweetly.

“What about me?”

“Are you staying to help with the tiling?”

“Nah, I’ll let the pro stick to his forte.” Mark teased, clapping Heikki’s shoulder. “I’ve got a quiet few weeks which I’ll either fill with another job or take a well deserved break.” Mark grinned.

“I see.” Mrs Wendy nodded. Mark had hoped to catch the Grand Prix on the weekend. It had been ages since he had properly sat down and watched one. Partially because he didn’t think he could deal with it but also because, lately, he just couldn’t find the time. Mitch had been badgering him to go and watch him again. Maybe he would actually accept the offer for once. “Well you enjoy that holiday. It seems you deserve it.” She smiled before departing from the room. Mark turned to Heikki.

“You know, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you want to test this out once it’s installed. She might even join you.” Mark jested, gaining a blob of grouting on his nose from Heikki. He laughed, wiping it on the shoulder of his shirt.

“Fuck off.” Heikki muttered. “Have you seen her husband? He’d deck me one.”

“You can duck, right?” Mark poked.

“How about you?”

“What about me?”

“Well, I don’t think she’ll mind when you get too hot and take your shirt off.” Heikki winked. Mark shook his head as he laughed.

“But I don’t want to get in the Jacuzzi with her.” Mark continued, grabbing one end of the Jacuzzi. Heikki took the other and they lifted it into place. “It’s obvious you do, mate.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Heikki said, checking the tub was level.

“I’m sure you’re wearing less and less every time I come and help you with this job.”

“It’s hot.”

“No, you think she is.” Mark jibbed. He wasn’t wrong. She had a slender figure with soft blonde hair in ringlets down to her waist. And her bright blue eyes were slightly breath taking. “I think she likes you too.” Mark mused. Heikki hit his arm. “Hey!”

“Shut up. You’re making it sound like a fucking porno.” Heikki laughed. Mark shrugged.

“Isn’t it?”

“I think it’s been too long for you, Boss. When was the last time you got some?” Heikki teased. Mark just stuck his tongue out at him. It really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to get into with anyone. Even if Heikki was completely Ok with the gay thing.

“Are we going to set this or hope the magic fairies come along and do it?” Mark grinned.

“So a long time then.” Heikki deduce with a grin. Mark rolled his eyes.

“You were talking about a phone call?” Mark inquired, sipping on his lemonade. _Definitely not as good as Fernando’s…_ Mark shook his head, forcing the thought out of his head.

“Huh?”

“Before Mrs Wendy came in?” Mark smiled at Heikki’s blank face. “Don’t tell me she’s got mind blanking powers too?”

“Someone called the office just before I left.” Heikki said, eyes focused on placing the sealant between the tub and the wall.

“About a job?” Mark pressed. Heikki nodded.

“But they wanted you.”

“Huh?”

“They don’t want anyone else doing the job but you. He was a bit pissed when I answered actually.”

“Weird…”

“I’d say. Anyway, I told him that if he wasn’t happy booking through me that he could get you on your personal number. Then he hung up.”

“Did they give a name?”

“Nope. First thing they asked for when I answered was you.” Heikki shrugged. Mark found that strange. Customers usually had their preference, yes, but to not be prepared to even talk to one of his colleagues? Mark was already getting cold feet. “You alright?”

“Yeah. That’s just a bit weird though, don’t you think?” Heikki didn’t look like he found the customer’s attitude weird at all. That confused Mark more.

“It’s not the first time this has happened.” Heikki explained once the Jacuzzi was in and they were waiting for it to set before they could move on. “We normally just give them your personal number and they call you.”

“But we all do the same job. It shouldn’t matter who completes the job.” Mark argued as Heikki slurped on his lemonade.

“The company is called ‘MW Plumbing’, Mark. Some people want the man on the tin.”

“Still…”

“It doesn’t matter. Mark, it’s your company. We’re just here to help with the workload.” It still didn’t sit comfortably with Mark but the conversation was interrupted by Mark’s phone ringing. He took himself out into his van before he answered the call.

“MW Plumbing.” Mark smiled, fiddling around in the glove compartment in search for his diary. “How can I-?”

“-Is this Mark Webber?” The man asked on the other end of the phone. Mark frowned, frozen stretched across the seats.

“Yeah, you’ve got my personal number. Only I’ll answer this one.” The man sighed in relief.

“Good.”

“Can I help you, mate?”

“Need you to come for a job.”

“Alright,” Mark nodded, straightening up and flipping to the appropriate page in his diary. “When do you want me?”

“How is next Tuesday?”

“A week today?”

“Yes… Is this good?” Mark couldn’t place his accent, but he knew it wasn’t English. He tapped the end of his pencil on the steering wheel, looking at his empty fortnight. This guy had some good timing.

“Yeah. Good for me. What is it you want me to do?”

“Install a bathroom.” The man requested lightly. Mark pencilled in the appropriate time. “And finish a job in the kitchen.”

“Huh?” Mark frowned, pencil poised in the air.

“Last man came and completed half a job. The sink and tiling still needs to be done. Can you do that?” Mark sighed; there went his free fortnight.

“Yeah, that’s just not one job, mate.” Mark explained. This seemed to panic the man on the phone.

“Is this a problem?”

“No, no it’s fine.”

“Is just, my client only has two weeks free in the next few months and he wants to be there when you are. Likes to see things come together you see. And is weary since the last contractor did not finish his job.” Mark understood, but he was confused.

“Your client?”

“Yes. Am booking for him.” This didn’t sit well with Mark; he liked to know exactly whom he was working for. Like to get a feel for them. This put him in cold water.

“You’re client can’t book for himself?”

“Is very busy.”

“Right.”

“Is this still Ok?” The man asked. Mark just sighed. A big pair of jobs like this would definitely give him enough money to go and see Mitch in a race. It would just have to be later on in the year. And he might even have enough to visit his parents for a month or so. That would be nice.

“Fine. All good.” Mark agreed against his better judgement. “I’m going to need his name and address.” Mark jotted down the details for a Mr Carl Allenton noting how the house was only five minutes from his own. “How are we doing this bathroom then? And I coming over with a catalogue or-”

“-No. My client has sent me what he needs. Will forward this email to you.”

“Alright…” Mark frowned, feeling that all these secrets could only lead to trouble. But he thought about the reward at the end, how nice it would be to surprise Mitch. “Tell your client I’ll see him next Tuesday then.”

“And will be ready to start?”

“Should be. Depends when the parts arrive. I could start with the kitchen if you could tell me what I need?”

“Everything should be there for the kitchen.” The man said dubiously. Mark smiled.

“I’d want to check it out myself first, make sure everything is how I would do it.”

“Alright… Can you go on Monday? To check everything?”

“Sounds perfect.”

\- - -

That Monday flew round faster than Mark expected. The Australian was impressed with the plan he had been sent from this mystery client and even happier when the unknown man had accepted the few tweaks he made. Maybe he had seen Mark’s work before. Or maybe he just trusted his judgement. Mark wasn’t sure, but he did have the van washed and cleaned it out before setting off to the house. It wasn’t that he worried about his image too much, being a plumber things were bound to get grubby, but nerves had set in that circulated from the mysterious identity of the man he was now working for. He turn on the ignition of his van, loving the healthy grumble she now made after being completely fixed, as he headed down the road.

 _… Now over to Dave for Sports._ The radio crackled. Mark turned it up slightly, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes. _Thanks Chrissie. The biggest news, only just been confirmed, is that Formula One star, Fernando Alonso, has confirmed that 2018 will be his final year in the pinnacle of motor sport._ Mark slammed his foot on the brake in shock, staring at the radio in disbelief. _The Spaniard has obtained three World Titles to his name, two with Renault and one with Ferrari in 2014, and is on the way to gaining another with the Italian team this year. The Ferrari driver has confirmed he will finish his career with his current team, thus seeing his contract out. He will not be renewing this contract._ Mark was stunned into more silence as Fernando’s voice filtered from his van. _“Has been nice. Have had good years and hard years in the sport. Is very demanding but am hoping to finish these years with Ferrari on a high. Hopefully we win this year and can carry this on into next. Will be nice to finish on a high.”_ Mark had stopped having coherent thoughts. His mind was stuck on that house. _The more shocking news is that Alonso has sold his house in Spain and confirmed he is re-making the move to England. Whether this is in pursuit of another discipline of racing, no one is sure, but it is clear the Spaniard will be missed in the paddock. “For sure, is time to settle down. Have had my years and now it is time for others to take the limelight. Mitch [Evans –of Toro Rosso] looks promising for my seat. This would be a positive step for Ferrari.”_

Mark let the words of the radio fade out of his mind as he took in everything that was said. He really didn’t need this now. He needed to be focusing on his next job. The one that he would run late to if he didn’t get his arse in gear. Hitting buttons randomly until the Sports reporter’s voice was replaced by music, Mark headed back down the road, trying to think of anything but this shocking news.

Fernando was stopping racing to settle down. What did that even mean? To settle down… It hurt Mark to think maybe Fernando had replaced him. But maybe Fernando was suppressing that urge. Maybe he had found another woman to settle down with in his house in England. He was, of course, all about his image. Hadn’t that been the real reason behind Mark walking out on him? Mark couldn’t stand the hiding anymore. Couldn’t stand not being able to tell even his mum why he was suddenly so happy. He wanted nothing more than to be with Fernando. After they had caught up at Silverstone the year after Mark had forced him to the back of his mind they had completely hit it off. And Mark knew Fernando wanted more. Just like he had. So he let the fantasies become real and he spent the whole of the summer with Fernando in that house, just being them. But it was all pretend. They couldn’t keep the act up with the pressure of Formula One. Mark just wanted to be with Fernando but Fernando had to been seen by the world first. And it killed Mark everyday to feel like he was always the last to know anything about him.

But now wasn’t the time. And pulling up outside Mr Allenton’s house Mark made himself stop. Made himself get into the right frame of mind. Made himself push Fernando to the back of his head and gather the things he would need. This was a consultation day. He just had to go in and get measurements, double check the bathroom plan and see what actually needed doing in the kitchen. He grabbed his notebook and his tape measure before sighing deeply and climbing from the van. This was going to be fine, easy even. And hour or so here and he could call it a day, go home and get a beer and try not to think too much about what he had heard.

He knocked three times on the door, turning his back to it and surveying the surrounding area. It really was a beautiful street. It was where Mark had initially wanted to buy when he moved to England. But nothing was for sale in his price range so he had had to look elsewhere. _Home of the rich and famous_ echoed through his head but that wasn’t necessarily true. He hadn’t heard of anyone famous living close to where he did.

“Hello, Mark.” The voice said as the door was opened. Mark couldn’t turn fast enough. He recognised the voice on instant and his eyes blew wide in shock, his mouth gaping open slightly. Fernando beamed up at Mark, trying his hardest not to laugh at his shocked expression. He was glad it was warm because Mark was wearing shorts again. _Those shorts…_ Fernando did everything in his power not to let his eyes run across the expanse of skin running down from the edge of Mark’s black shorts as the Australian frowned down at his notepad, reading the address he had scribbled on it. Nope, definitely the right house. Mark didn’t know whether to laugh or be angry.

“You’re not Carl Allenton.” Mark said. _Great, well done Mark. Really fucking smooth._

“No. Am not.” Fernando smiled slightly sheepishly. He stepped slightly to the side. “Come in?” It was like Mark was on autopilot as he crossed the threshold and followed Fernando to the kitchen. “Would offer you a drink but…” Fernando gestured to the gap in his work surface where the sink should be. Mark cocked his eyebrow at him.

“Someone just left a job like this?” Mark asked dubiously. Fernando nodded.

“Says he has no time to finish.”

“And you just let him go?”

“I offer to pay more but he tells me cannot.” Fernando shrugged. Mark was still dubious but Fernando was watching him closely. And he had already been paid for half of the two weeks. It wasn’t like he could walk out on the job now.

“You’ve really got some shit contractors, mate.” Mark sighed, moving across the room to assess the job. Fernando felt a buzz of happiness wrap through him. _Mate._ He would never get enough of Mark saying that.

“Will it take long?” Fernando asked curiously as Mark scribbled something on his notepad. Mark gazed around the room before sighing deeply.

“Why have you done it like this?” He asked. Fernando frowned at him.

“Huh?”

“The kitchen. Why put the work surface here and block out all of that light?” Fernando pushed the smile off his face. He knew Mark would disagree with the layout.

“Is easier.”

“So you’re going to eat in the dark?”

“What would you suggest?” Fernando asked curiously, leaning his head on his hand as he rested against the work surface. Mark frowned at the room, half turned to Fernando. Fernando was captivated by the way Mark spoke so passionately about the layout of the room. He was won over by the new plan and Mark wasn’t even offering it. Just a simple suggestion. “You can do this?”

“Hey?” Mark frowned, looking up from his notes.

“This kitchen you say. Can you do it or do I need someone else?”

“I… Well, I guess I could…” It wasn’t like he would have to move any of the fitted appliances around. Just refurbishing and retiling, mainly. Fernando nodded happily.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Have you for two weeks, no?”

“Yeah…” Mark frowned, still very confused.

“Then can do this too. One week for each?” Fernando asked, his eyes pleading him to say yes. Mark sighed, scratching the back of his head.

“I’m not sure-”

“-I can help.” Fernando nodded. Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “Can do the grouting thing.”

“That was years ago.” Mark scoffed, surprised Fernando even remembered than.

“Had a good teacher.” Fernando beamed. Mark hadn’t realised how close they were standing. He tried to force himself to remember that Fernando wasn’t after what he was but that just confused him more.

“Alright, let’s check out this bathroom.” Mark said, stepping around Fernando. Fernando sighed slightly sadly.

“Is this a yes for the kitchen?” Fernando asked over his shoulder as they ascended the stairs. Mark just smiled.

“You always wanted me to do it, didn’t you.” Mark deduced. Fernando just smiled wider.

“Am lucky he did not have enough time to finish.” Fernando shrugged, gesturing to the empty shell of a room. Just like last time.

“Very lucky.” Mark nodded slyly, walking into the room, not believing one word of it.

\- - - -

Fernando had turned out to be extremely helpful. He managed to bring Mark a drink on the hour every hour, making sure he was refreshed. It made Mark laugh the first day so much that he had threatened to go and get Fernando a maid’s piny. The Spaniard hadn’t quite found that so funny and deliberately missed one of the hour’s drinks. Things were working, harmoniously so. Mark was constantly staying for lunch and Fernando was helping in anyway he could, normally just bringing drinks or changing the radio station as Mark slaved away in the warm summer heat. Barely no training was completed in the first four days; Fernando was too thrilled to have Mark around again to want to leave him alone.

He learned a lot about plumbing and refurbishing a room from Mark. Captivated by his accent, Fernando spent the entire third morning just sitting in the corner of the room, listening to Mark explain what he was doing. It was nice and Fernando happily let himself fall back a few years to when this happened the first time, when he had been too nervous to get close to Mark because of how he was making him feel. But there had been no one since Mark and Fernando ached to feel his strong hands on his body again.

“… And then I’m going to plaster board the door and barricade you in here.” Mark grinned. He had been talking shit for about five minutes now, grinning at the fact Fernando obviously wasn’t listening anymore. Fernando looked so peaceful slumped slightly in the corner of the room, sitting where the radiator would be installed. Is slowly dawned on Mark that Fernando might have actually been asleep. On closer inspection he discovered he was right. “Here I am, slaving away, and he’s the one who falls asleep.” Mark chuckled to himself. Without thinking twice he scooped Fernando into his arms and carried him from the room. Out on the landing he wasn’t exactly sure which room was Fernando’s, or whether Fernando was actually living here at all. He still had the original house he had brought in England. Mark was still trying to work out why he had even brought this one.

_He’s settling down with someone in it._

Mark ignored his head as he pushed open one of the doors, luckily stumbling in on a bedroom. He placed Fernando gently on the bed, tucking the throw over him as he snuggled under it contently, letting out a soft sigh. Mark couldn’t help himself as he perched on the edge of the bed, stroking softly through Fernando’s hair. How easy it would be to believe this move was for him. How easy it would be to let himself fall back into that fantasy. His dream relationship with his ideal. Because he couldn’t meet anyone that came close to Fernando now. Fernando was his perfect. No one else would do.

But he wouldn’t let himself; Fernando and he wanted different things.

It was a few hours later when Fernando reappeared. Mark was setting up to start on the tiling with the radio playing soft music from the windowsill. Fernando stood in the doorway, hair sticking up every which way possible, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Mark chuckled lightly at him before dropping his eyes back to the mixture he was stirring in his hands.

“What time is it?” Fernando yawned. Mark glanced at his watch.

“Quarter to five.”

“What time did I go to bed?” Fernando frowned, taking a seat on the newly installed toilet. Mark smiled at him.

“I took you to bed a couple of hours ago. You fell asleep leaning up against that wall.” Mark explained, indicating to the wall with the word _radiator_ written across it in pencil. Fernando continued to frown.

“Took me to bed?”

“I didn’t want you to hurt your neck.” Mark shrugged. It made Fernando smile softly. Maybe he did still care.

“Thank you.” Fernando sighed. “So what are we doing now?”

“We?” Mark laughed, putting the mixed grouting pot on the floor. Fernando nodded.

“Am helping.”

“Coffee no sugar would be perfect.” Mark grinned, ruffling Fernando’s hair. Fernando batted his hand away.

“Let me help. Remember this bit.” Fernando smiled. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright.” He handed Fernando a cloth. “Sure you don’t want to go over it?”

“Nope. Have this covered.” Fernando smiled, dipping the cloth in the water. Mark raised his eyebrow in an impressed manner.

“Here we go then.” Mark grinned, setting the first smudge of grouting on the wall. They worked in silence for a while, Fernando turning the radio off because some kind of new annoying techno band had come on. Mark had teased him about that, pretending to be a robot and singing in an annoying voice. The only thing Fernando really picked up from it was that he quite liked the idea of Mark singing, even if just in the shower. That thought had pooled blood to his groin and he had tried desperately not to think about it again.

Mark slowly became aware of the only sound filling the small, echoing bathroom; the sound of Fernando’s breathing. And it sounded hot and sharp, as if he was panting. Once Mark had realised it was the only sound he couldn’t tune it out. It played in his head, wrapping around the warped section of his mind that occasionally let him relieve sexual desires with Fernando. Did Fernando know he was doing it? Mark wasn’t sure. But as Fernando reached up to catch the drip of grouting he squeaked a little with the strain. And his shirt lifted slightly, revealing that beautiful expanse of skin across his stomach.

_Keep it together, Mark._

“Mark?” Fernando breathed, looking at him slightly concerned. Mark blinked, noting that the excess grouting was sliding off the spreader onto his shirt.

“Shit…” Mark muttered, dropping the tool into the bucket. Fernando laughed lightly at him.

“Can get you a spare.”

“Nah, I’ll only mess it up.”

“When you leave then.” Fernando compromised, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Fernando,” Mark said, catching the Spaniard’s eye. And he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what he had been planning on saying. The grouting bucket clattered to the floor as Mark cupped Fernando’s cheek, pulling him closer and brushing their lips together. Fernando was caught unaware at first, simply frozen in Mark’s embrace. But as soon as the Australian began to move back, the word “sorry” on the tip of his tongue, Fernando’s arms were around his neck, pulling him closer.

His back stung as Mark pressed him against the bare wall, awaiting tiles, but Fernando didn’t care. He was pulling at the hem of Mark’s ruined shirt and tossing it across the room as hot skin found his. Mark’s fingers danced across his navel, but Fernando was kissing him. Kissing him like the world was about to end. And Mark couldn’t get enough of him. Couldn’t get enough of the feeling of them moving together. It had been too long. But he was right back where he needed to be. When Fernando moaned softly, Mark pushed away. Fingers pressed lightly onto his lips he shook his head.

Fernando’s world stopped.

“Mark-”

“-No.” Mark shook his head again, dropping his arm. “No, Fernando.”

“Do not just-”

“-We can’t go back there.” Mark said sternly. He picked up the grouting. “You know that.”

“But-”

“-Just don’t, Ok?” Mark requested. Fernando felt crushed but he nodded anyway. He moved back towards Mark with the cloth. “Actually, I could do with a drink, mate.” Mark muttered grudgingly. Fernando’s posture dropped.

“Oh… Ok…”

“Coffee?”

“Coming up.” Fernando smiled but it never reached his eyes. As soon as he had gone Mark deflated, landing heavily on the floor. His eyes stung with tears he shouldn’t have been crying but he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help that feeling of neglect. He had done it again: pushed Fernando away. But he couldn’t just pretend everything was fine. That none of the problems they had in the past existed. Fernando couldn’t give Mark what he wanted. He couldn’t give Mark the open relationship he craved. And Fernando was quitting Formula One to settle down with someone. He had just hired Mark because he wanted a plumber he knew was good. Mark had started that. Mark had taken advantage. And he felt horrible for doing so.

The coffee appeared next to a clean t-shirt, a bottle of shampoo and a note. Mark frowned as they were slid in front of the door on a tray but the creak of the stairs let him know Fernando had fled. He wasn’t really surprised; he would have run if he were Fernando too. Fernando had made it too clear they couldn’t be real. It was something Mark still had to deal with. He left the note, t-shirt and shampoo, confused by their relevance, until he was finished with the tiling. He only just got it done as the sun set behind the horizon, having been working much slower alone. He sighed down at the pile of stuff waiting for him by the door, pulling on the t-shirt (a Ferrari one, of course. It would have been that or Oakley) and crouching to read the note.

_Stay for dinner? Can have a shower and freshen up. Will be ready by eight._

Mark frowned as he picked up the shampoo bottle. Not again. He couldn’t do this to Fernando again. He found the Spaniard working a saucepan that smelt gorgeous over the hob. The kitchen was still a mess, having taken out pretty much everything the guy before had put in, but the appliances were still usable. Fernando smiled at Mark as he put the shampoo bottle on the side.

“I can’t impose, Fernando.” Mark said sadly, turning to leave. “I’ll wash this and get it back tomorrow. Thanks for the lend.”

“Mark, please.” Fernando was gripping so tightly to his wrist he was surprised it hadn’t broken. “Cannot let you leave like this.”

“It’s fine, Fernando.” Mark tired, but his voice failed to remain positive.

“No, Mark. Have to fix this. Cannot leave it like this.” Fernando looked up at him with such a pleading look it took everything in Mark’s body not to scoop him up in a kiss. Fernando had already moved onto his tiptoes. “Stay for dinner. Please.”

“Fernando, I-”

“-Please…” Fernando whispered, gripping to the front of Mark’s shirt tightly. Mark sighed. He couldn’t leave him like this twice.

It made Fernando happy to know that Mark did, in fact, sing in the shower.

\- - -

“Mark?” Fernando asked on the first morning of the second week. Mark had moved into the kitchen having to wait for the bathtub to be delivered for the bathroom. He smiled up from under the sink, all awkward traces of the week before lost over the dinner they shared. Mark had still refused to stay the night, even though the spare room was set up ready for him.

“Yes, mate.” Mark said, his head disappearing between the pipes again. How could Fernando tell him this was all for him? He felt like a prat standing here and declaring it. How could he explain to Mark right now that he was giving up racing for him? So they could settle down together? How could he tell him he had chosen this street because Mark had told him it was his ideal place to live one night? How could he tell him he had got him in to work on the place so Mark could make it his own? How could he tell him everything was so they could be together? Fernando was taking such drastic steps to show Mark he needed him but the fear of rejection still stung from Mark pushing him away in the bathroom. Fernando shook his head.

“Do you want a drink?” He asked lightly. Mark laughed, suddenly appearing with a black smudge on his face.

“I’m alright, thanks.” Mark grinned. Fernando frowned at him.

“What is funny?”

“You’ve got a terrible habit of doing that.” Mark observed, grabbing a towel before disappearing under the sink.

“Doing what?” Fernando was still confused.

“Not telling me what you really want to.” Mark reappeared again, drying his hands. “You used to do it a lot. Especially when I was doing the other bathroom.” Fernando frowned. Could Mark really remember that far back so easily?

“Oh.”

“So why don’t you just spill, eh?” Mark teased, swatting Fernando’s leg with the towel. Fernando couldn’t do it. Not now.

“You have something on your face.” Fernando said confidently, stooping to wipe it off. Mark frowned at the black mark on Fernando’s thumb before dipping back under the sink.

“It’s just ink.” Mark returned.

“Am confused.”

“It’s because the pipes are new. The colouring on the outside has smudged a little as it’s got wet. That will stop.” Mark slid back out rubbing his cheek furiously with the towel. “I must have caught it…” He mused. Fernando stopped his arms taking the towel from his grasp.

“May I?” Fernando offered. Mark just shrugged. Softly, Fernando rubbed across Mark’s cheek until the smudge had disappeared. Mark’s eyes were locked on Fernando’s.

“All better.” Fernando whispered, the intimacy of the moment hitting him harshly. Mark swallowed slightly nervously as Fernando’s eyes tracked the smattering of hair across his jaw and chin.

“Thanks…” Mark breathed. Neither of them wanted to move. Neither of them wanted to break the moment. Fernando’s breath tickled across Mark’s face and Mark couldn’t bare it anymore. He had to move them together or move them apart. The proximity was too much to bear. “I should…”

“Yeah…” Fernando agreed as Mark pointed back towards the sink. Still neither of them moved.

“Fernando-”

“-Please…” Fernando just wanted to pretend for a little while longer. If he could get find the courage to say he wouldn’t have to pretend. Mark sunk into him, the proximity getting closer.

“The sink…”

“Can wait…” Fernando purred, looking straight into Mark’s eyes. Mark swallowed nervously again. What he wouldn’t give right now to pull Fernando on top of him and forget the world for a few hours. Fernando’s hand was on his cheek. Mark didn’t know what to do. “Stay tonight.” Fernando requested, closing his eyes. Mark didn’t have the heart to refuse him, nor, in this current situation did he want to.

The night progressed as the one the day before had. Fernando and he sat in the middle of the floor in the half finished kitchen eating pizza from a box – the only differences being the pizza and the fact that the kitchen was looking more like a kitchen now.

“Aren’t you on a strict F1 diet?” Mark asked round a mouthful of pizza. Fernando couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Am allowed one night off every now and then.” Fernando grinned. Mark just shrugged, sipping on his glass of water.

“I don’t have to stay…” Mark said, reading Fernando’s worried expression wrong. Fernando shook his head, shuffling round their floor-picnic until he was sat next to Mark. He rested his head on his shoulder.

“Want you to.”

“Seriously, Fernando. I think we need to keep things professional this time.” Mark said, brushing his hands together. Fernando grabbed his elbow, holding him close.

“Please.”

“Why did you get this house?” Mark asked. Fernando took a deep breath. “You already have a house here.”

“Wanted a fresh start….” Fernando muttered, psyching himself up to add the ‘ _with you’_.

“Are you going to sell the old one?” Mark unknowingly interrupted. Fernando sighed.

“Do not know.”

“What do you need two houses for?”

“Maybe will rent.” Fernando shrugged, looking up at the Australian. That didn’t matter right now. “Mark-”

“-I can’t do this again, Fernando.” Mark admitted, staring at his feet. The shinny, new work boots were still tied to his feet. Fernando had brought them for him. They had had a small fight about Mark not wanting to accept charity but it had all been cleared up the next morning when Mark had arrived wearing them.

“Then don’t.” Fernando smiled softly. Mark frowned at him.

“I know, Ok? I know why you’re moving back here.” Mark muttered.

“You do?” Fernando was shocked. Maybe he had been too obvious.

“Once you’ve retired… You said you’re settling down…” Mark hadn’t mentioned the radio message he had heard. He was too worried about where it might led, who Fernando would reveal was the lucky bastard settling down with him.

“Want to…” Fernando nodded, looking hopefully at Mark. Mark just shook his head.

“We can’t keep fucking around like this. You’ve obviously got this life now with some man or woman who is taking up your time. I won’t just hang on as some spare bit, Fer-”

“-Am sorry, what?” Fernando couldn’t understand. Mark had got it all wrong. So wrong. Mark still looked distraught.

“Once this job is done, I’ll go. I’ll leave you to your life…”

“Mark, listen-”

“-You don’t have to explain, Fernando.” Mark almost laughed. Fernando moved so he was sitting in front of him.

“Listen, is not-”

“-Don’t, Fernando. I understand, Ok?”

“Do not, Mark-”

“-Stop making this harder for me.” Mark frowned, feeling like Fernando was taking liberties.

“Am not trying-”

“-You may be famous, Fernando but I’m not just someone you can-”

“-Mark, stop being ridiculous!”

“I’m being ridiculous?”

“Yes! If you just listen-” Mark was on his feet.

“-If you think you can just mess me around, buddy-”

“-Do not think this-”

“-I won’t just stand and take-”

“-Are being stupid! Just listen to-”

“-Won’t be played-”

“-Stop over react-”

“-Don’t have to listen-”

“-Let me-”

“-I won’t-”

“-Mark, please just-”

“-This was a mistake, F-”

“-IS FOR YOU!” Fernando yelled, gripping the front of Mark’s shirt tightly. Mark frowned at him, his mouth opening and closing, trying to form words that don’t appear. Fernando was breathing heavily. “Is all for you, Mark…” He sighed. “Am moving… For you… Leaving Formula One… To be… With You…” Mark couldn’t comprehend what he was being told. He shook his head.

“You-?”

“-Love you, Mark.” Fernando admitted, loving the rush of joy that piled into his stomach. Mark continued to frown.

“You’ve done this all so you can…?”

“Is for us. Our house. One we make together.” Fernando started, feeling bashful. “If you want this…” Mark lent back against the one piece of work surface they had left in place.

“I’m not sure I’m following…”

“Has never been anyone but you, Mark.” Fernando smiled, pressing himself close to Mark’s body.

“You brought this house for us?” Mark clarified. Fernando nodded, suddenly feeling fearful. Maybe this wasn’t what Mark wanted. “And F1…” Mark shook his head. “You’re leaving to settle down with me?”

“Have had my good years. Will end on a high but is someone else’s turn now.” Fernando explained. Mark blinked slowly.

“I think I need to go to bed…” He muttered, still not looking at Fernando. Fernando felt heartbroken but he understood. This needed some time. Fernando was right there, ready to dive back into their relationship but Mark might not be. Fernando just didn’t know. He said goodnight to Mark and let him go alone, slouching along the hall to his own room. At least Mark knew now. At least there could no longer be any confusion.

Fernando just thought it would feel better to get this all off his chest.

\- -

Mark definitely wasn’t sleeping that night. Possibly he was never sleeping again. How had he, simple Mark Webber, plumber by trade, made Fernando Alonso give up everything for him? Mark couldn’t wrap his head around it. None of it made sense to him. He wasn’t that special. There was nothing extraordinary about him. He was just Mark. Fernando was the one who brought anything remotely special to the table.

_But Fernando wanted him._

Before Mark knew it he was on his feet, hand on the door handle and walking the short distance to Fernando’s room. He stopped outside, just breathing, thinking. It felt like such a long time ago that he did this last. It’s not quite the same as their first time but it nearly was. Mark wished he hadn’t have stopped the other day. When he had Fernando pressed up against the wall and _moaning._ Whatever made him stop then he cursed. But now he had no inhibitions.

He opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle Fernando awake. But it was silent in the room. And pitch black. Mark couldn’t see anything. He wasn’t sure if Fernando was asleep or awake. Standing in only his boxer made him feel very exposed, even in the darkness. He closed the door softly, still not trying to make a sound. But Fernando was. He couldn’t quite make out what the sound was. Heavy breathing or sniffing? Mark wasn’t so sure.

He approached the bed slowly. Maybe this was a little creepy. His only intention was to see Fernando. See him like he had seen him on the third morning. Resting peacefully without a worry in the world. He would have pull the curtains open slightly but it dawned very quickly on him that Fernando wasn’t asleep. And it was heavy breathing he had been hearing.

Because Fernando moaned softly into the darkness.

Mark froze, his leg being his only indication that he was standing next to the bed. And right next to him Fernando was pleasuring himself. Mark felt hot, suddenly stuck at such a close proximity. Fernando must have been so within himself he hadn’t even heard Mark come into the room. And Mark was right. Fernando was lost in the fantasy of his perfect future, pretending it was Mark’s hand running up and down him, making him throw his head back against the pillow, begging internally for more. Mark wanted to see him, but he felt like he was intruding. This was Fernando’s personal moment, one of his most private. Shaking his head in disgust at himself Mark headed for the door.

 _“Maarrrkkk…”_ Fernando moaned quietly, elongating every letter as if it was more important that the last. Mark shook his head. Fernando was pretending. This wasn’t the time. He felt hot with embarrassment for being here, intruding on this moment. It wasn’t his to see. So caught in his own head Mark didn’t notice the bedpost was so high. He smacked his stomach into it, pain wracking through his body.

He tried to stay as still as possible.

If he didn’t move, Fernando might not have noticed.

He would turn invisible.

Fernando would forget the disturbance.

Then he could leave, unnoticed.

Fernando would never kn-

“Mark?”

Mark still remained frozen, but he could feel Fernando moving beside him. How fucking creepy would this look if Fernando saw him right now? Mark panicked. This wasn’t good. Fernando would throw him out. This was the last thing he had wanted. And he hadn’t even meant for it to happen. Fernando was still moving around, waiting for a reply or something. Mark didn’t know what to do. He was frozen. Frightened.

A gentle hand closed around his wrist.

“Mark?” Fernando asked again, thickly. Mark cleared his throat.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, barely coherent to himself. He was being pulled onto the bed, encouraged to Fernando’s side.

“Do not be…” Fernando muttered, hands finding Mark’s cheek. Mark pushed into the touch, knowing Fernando could feel how hot his skin was. How embarrassed he was.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“-I know.”

“I just wanted to talk to you…” Mark sighed, grateful of the darkness. The touch on his cheek suddenly disappeared and Mark felt cold for it. Fernando did something with the curtains that let them hang free, spilling a small amount of light into the room. Fernando was silhouetted against the window and obviously hard. Mark swallowed before wetting his lips in anticipation. 

“About?” Fernando asked lightly. Mark linked their hands, bringing Fernando back through the gap he created between them.

“I’ve been thinking…” Mark muttered, looking at his fingers through Fernando’s. Fernando smiled, trying to not get his hopes up. But Mark was here. Mark was _here_ with _him._

“Yes?” Fernando breathed. Mark let out a small chuckle.

“Do I need to finish that sentence?” Mark beamed. Fernando couldn’t help but emulate.

“Would like you to…” Mark lent close to him, pressing his lips to his ear. Fernando tired not to melt into the feeling but he couldn’t help himself. A gentle moan drifted from his lips.

“I love you too, Fernando.” Mark admitted, feeling the weight lift from his chest. He kissed chastely along Fernando’s jawline, brushing his tongue against the rough stubble that flickered onto his neck.

“Mark…” Fernando whispered into the darkness. Mark guided him back until he was lying on the bed. He kept their fingers linked as he continued to kiss down Fernando’s body.

“I’m right here.” Mark smiled, pulling on the elastic waistband of Fernando’s shorts. His cock sprung free and the shorts were lost on the floor. Mark greedily licked up Fernando’s full length, relishing in the gasp he evoked from the man below him. Mark waited until he had Fernando’s eyes locked with his before he pushed his lips around him, sinking down slowly. Never breaking that precious eye contact he was given the gift of watching Fernando Alonso fall apart.

_Mark would stare up at him with his cock in his mouth, lips red and wet from getting him achingly hard, his eyes dark and filled with lust as he took all of him down. Nose just grazing the short fuzz at the base of his cock and Fernando could feel him swallow around him, struggling just a bit._

“Fuck… Mark…” Fernando moaned, hands fisting into the sheets as he watched his fantasy come true. All of those years getting off to how he imagined this could feel. Nothing like how it really felt. And Fernando was letting none of it slip away. Not this time. Mark set up a steady rhythm, feeling how temptingly close Fernando was anyway. Mark let his fingers toy with Fernando’s balls, bailing out and having to force the Spaniard’s hips still in response.

“I am definitely remembering that…” Mark muttered seductively, before sucking on the end of Fernando’s cock like a lollypop. It was too much. Fernando felt like he was going to explode…

_He’d grab his hair and fuck his mouth, getting off on the moans and the way Mark would be trying to get himself off._

Fernando grabbed a handful of Mark’s hair, spurred on by his fantasy. Mark did not disappoint. Struggling slightly with the sudden change and the size of Fernando, he was soon begging for more, trying to free one of his hands to slide down beneath his leg to achieve some of that aching relief he was dying for. But Fernando held his hands still. Forced him to squirm, beg, plead. Fernando was right on the edge when he let Mark go, forcing him off him. Mark smiled, trying to dip his head closer to Fernando but the Spaniard held him back.

“No… Close…” Fernando choked, somehow managing to make the correct translations into English. Mark smiled wickedly before blowing a mouthful of cool air across Fernando’s tip. “Please!” Fernando screamed, his whole body juddering with the sensation.

“What do you want, Fernando?” Fernando remembered, remembered this situation in reverse from their first time together. He looked up into Mark’s eyes. Once a gorgeous hazel they were now black with lust. There was only one answer on his lips.

_Fernando would fuck him, hard, hear that accent swear and ask for more, hear Mark beg, whimper and cry out as he made him come._

“Lay down.” Fernando commanded softly but with confidence. He had never been much of a domineering person but Mark reacted so positively to it. He made a show of stretching out across the bed, humming contently as he did. But Fernando was so close. Ridding Mark of his boxers he ran a finger between Mark’s cheeks, skimming his entrance and the façade was gone. Mark moaned beautifully as Fernando kissed across his lower back, continuing lower. “What do you want, Mark?” Fernando smirked, spinning the situation round again. It was clear Mark had more experience and Fernando wanted to make this perfect for him.

Fernando was teasing him with an expert’s touch. One hand placed strategically on the small of his back there was no way Mark could move. He was completely dependent on Fernando to relieve the tension between his legs.

“Please…” He whimpered. Fernando melted at the word, sliding one finger inside Mark and absorbing the sensation of it all. Mark’s voice. His moan of pleasure. The feeling of this again. _Finally._ “M-More…” Mark pleaded, pushing his hips back towards Fernando. He moved slightly on the bed so he could get the lube and condom from his bedside drawer. Mark took the opportunity to rut against the bed.

“Stop or I will.” Fernando chastened, tapping Mark’s thigh. Mark literally whimpered, needing more of Fernando. It had been too long since he had felt like this. Mark needed this. He needed it all.

“Please…” Mark begged, gasping gratefully as Fernando added a third finger. He wasn’t doing enough though. Just missing Mark’s prostate with each thrust had Mark withering helplessly below him. Fernando kissed softly at his shoulders, loving how he was deliberately affecting Mark in such a way. “Fernando… Fuck… Please… Need… You…” Mark choked, wrapping an arm around his back and trying to force Fernando’s hand deeper. But it was to no use. Fernando just withdrew himself, leaving Mark begging for something. _Anything._

“Patience, Mark…” Fernando whispered, preparing himself. Mark waited for what felt like an eternity until he felt the cold presence of lube being poured between his cheeks. He moaned gratefully, pushing his hips back towards Fernando in invitation. Fernando lined himself up behind Mark, waiting only to embed the image in his head forever. He was slow on his first thrust, soaking up the sharp pants of pleasure and moans of joy from the man below him that nearly ended it all there. Having been so achingly close to start with Fernando was finding it so difficult to hold onto himself. But he wouldn’t let this end now. He would hold on. He had to. He had waited too long to feel this feeling again.

“Fuck!” Mark screamed, trying desperately to create some sort of friction between them. Fernando was pressed tightly against his prostate and Mark thought his head was going to explode with the pleasure. “Fernando! Move!” Mark begged, tears springing in his eyes. This had never felt so good before.

“Wait…” Fernando gritted, eyes squinted shut.

“Please!” Mark withered and Fernando matched him, not being merciful as he set out on his hard thrusts. Mark constantly kept trying to pull him closer, feel the intimacy that had been threatening to spill over all week. He begged for more, harder, faster. He could feel himself leaking, being so dangerously close to the edge. But Fernando’s hands were digging into his hip, not making any sign of helping him out. There was a small sense of friction from the bed but Mark wasn’t sure he would have actually needed it. Everything clicked as he balled tensed and he released himself, Fernando falling onto his back as he followed him. They lay, panting heavily, as they soaked up each other’s climaxes. Skin prickled with electricity each time one of them moved slightly.

Fernando slid out of Mark carefully, his eyes finding the red marks on his hips that would surely form into bruises. After tidying himself up he moved over to Mark, pressing a soft kiss on each hip before running the warm towel over him. Mark hummed in contentment as Fernando cleaned him, dried him, made him feel loved.

“Sorry…” Fernando muttered again, having Mark lying on his back and pressing more soft kisses into the marks on his hips.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, mate…” Mark sighed happily, closing his eyes. But Fernando was pulling on his wrist, taking him from the bed. “What?”

“Are not sleeping in here.” Fernando said softly. Mark frowned as Fernando dragged him from the room.

“But-”

“-Is messy. We go somewhere clean.” Fernando smiled falling happily on the bed in the spare room. The one Mark had been occupying that evening. Mark beamed at Fernando, laid out looking sexy and hot nakedly between the ruffled sheets before joining him. They both slipped under the duvet, lying next to each other and staring at the ceiling. Fernando rolled to face Mark first. “What is it you say about being in a relationship?” Fernando asked lightly. Mark smiled before turning to face him.

“It’s amazing, mate.”

“Awesome I think you say.” Fernando smiled. Mark was, once again, shocked.

“You have an amazing memory, you know that?”

“Only remember the important things.” Fernando sighed, kissing the tip of Mark’s nose. Mark wrapped his arm snuggly around Fernando’s body before pulling him closer to him. They laid in silence for a while and Mark was sure Fernando was asleep. He felt fatigued too, but in such a good way. Mark replayed it over and over in his head, loving the fact it was Fernando fucking him more than anything. So intimate. And so them. They way it had all started.

“Mark?” Fernando muttered softly, adjusting his position in Mark’s arms slightly. As he did, their cocks brushed together and both men gasped at the same time. Whatever Fernando was going to say was lost in the heat of the moment as Mark kissed Fernando intensely in time with his first deep thrust.

\- -

Mark was smiling when he woke up. But who could blame him really? He was lying on his stomach, arms wrapped tightly around his pillow, just reliving it. Relieving the feeling of Fernando inside him, relieving the feeling of being balls-deep in Fernando. Fernando’s mouth around him, the weight of Fernando on his tongue as he fucked his mouth. It was all too much really. Mark couldn’t quite comprehend it all. And it all felt so much more real knowing that this was it. They both wanted the same thing and no one or nothing would change their minds or stop them.

“Fernando…” Mark giggled as Fernando pressed chaste kisses up his back. “You’ve got to let me go at some point.” The duvet was being pulled off his one covered leg as Fernando carried on his pathway to his neck. “If you don’t I’ll never get that job done…”

Fernando was stopped by the normality of the moment. Right now they could have be at any point in their lives. Mark could have been talking about fixing the washing machine or going out to do the shopping instead of finishing the kitchen. It was such a domestic comment Fernando had the wind taken out of him. It just felt so right. So real. Fernando could have never imagined it any other way. Mark completed him. He had never felt like this with Raquel. Who would have known that chance meeting a few years ago would have led to the best thing in his life.

“Have all the time now…” Fernando whispered against the shell of Mark’s ear. It sent a shiver of pleasure flooding through the Australian. He tried to roll over but Fernando held him still.

“So I’ve lost the morning now as well?” Mark smirked, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

_Fernando Alonso was his boyfriend._

_Well fuck._

Mark couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“Did you ever think you would have it?” Fernando smiled, kissing Mark’s cheek. Mark attempted to shrug.

“What are you going to do with me now then?” Mark asked, biting back a moan as Fernando’s hands slid down his body, wrapping around his waist and taking hold of him. Fernando’s soft laughter filled his ear.

“Someone is happy this morning…” Fernando teased, pushing his thumb into Mark’s slit and soaking up the pre-cum and the reaction of Mark below him.

“Morning glory, mate.” Mark sighed, loving the attention Fernando was giving to his body.

Mark would repay him later…

_Fernando’s hand was squeezing and tugging his shaft with determined purpose before naughtily toying with his head with his fingertips. His touch was assured and confident, making Mark whine and gasp for breath before making him turn over with a firm word, he would be rubbing his cock as Fernando pushed his legs apart and licked him open. Then they would fuck, Fernando with his hands on his back fucking him into the bed and Mark begged for it, begged for more, begged for harder, begged for faster, begged for deeper._

\- - -

“Done.”

“Done?”

“Come look.” Mark smiled. Fernando got up from his desk, leaving his laptop in the middle of whatever it was he was doing. Mark had been planning a surprise for Fernando that he was supposedly hiding. Fernando was slightly dubious as he followed Mark through their house and the kitchen they had finished the year before. He led him out into the garden before turning to face the Spaniard, rubbing his hands together nervously. Fernando took them in his own, smiling. “Close your eyes.”

“Mark-”

“-Come on, you made me do it too.” Mark teased, kissing softly on Fernando’s lips. Fernando closed his eyes, falling into the motion, but he groaned in fake annoyance as Mark moved away. “Keep them closed.”

“Is silly, Mark.” Fernando sighed, even though he loved every second of this. He felt himself be turned around and led back into the house. “Cannot see, Mark.” Fernando chastened as Mark tried to get him up the stairs.

“It’s Ok. I’ve got you.” Mark’s voice smiled as he took both of Fernando’s hands. Somehow they managed to get up the stairs without anyone falling over. Fernando was much happier to be walking on a level ground again.  “Alright…” Mark muttered, letting go of Fernando. He frowned a little. “Open.” Fernando looked into the room and felt his heart melt. Mark had built a cupboard. A display cabinet, but it was obvious it had been made from scratch. Fernando approached it slowly, his eyes finding his five World Championship trophies on the top shelf before falling to the row of photos just below. Mark and him. Mark and him everywhere. On holiday, at the trackside, on their bikes, sitting watching a film. Some of them Fernando had taken himself in a spur of the moment need to capture the intimacy between them.

“Is… Is perfect, Mark…” Fernando breathed, feeling the tears in his eyes. The homemade cabinet ran the full wall at the foot of their bed. Mark wrapped his arms around Fernando’s waist happily as he continued to observe the artifacts Mark had in place. The photos kept catching his attention. Mark with his van on his first day of work. The day Fernando was his apprentice for a day, that had lead to a wonderful night of role-playing sex. Fernando had just looked too sexy all day dressed in dungarees and doing Mark’s job. Mark had slowly begun to understand where the allure might have started, but afterwards he just put that down to Fernando. Fernando constantly oozed of sexual flare. Sometimes it was a little too much to handle.

“You really like it?”

“Is us. Us all over.” Fernando grinned before turning in Mark’s hold and stealing his lips for a kiss. As Fernando turned back around to admire Mark’s work his eyes fell on the little trophies at the bottom that he had never seen before. “What are these?” Fernando asked, leaning closer to the glass and stooping so he could see the contents of the small half shelf that held the mysterious trophies. Mark crouched beside him.

“They’re mine.” He admitted. Fernando looked at him in shock. “Mum thought I might like them. So here they are.”

“Mark…” Fernando muttered, feeling so heart-warmed. Mark never spoke to anyone about his racing. Only Fernando. And finally, after months and months of persuasion, Mark had finally put something on display to acknowledge this. “Is perfect.”

“I did something else…” Mark muttered. Fernando eagerly stood, taking Mark’s hand. Mark looked wearier as he got up. “I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Will not.” Fernando assured. Mark shook his head.

“It’s just something I did, Ok? We don’t have to do anything yet. I just… It felt right…” Mark muttered, suddenly getting cold feet. Fernando’s hand was on his cheek.

“Want to see.”

When Mark walked Fernando into the nursery he had built he nearly melted on the spot. He had thrown himself into Mark’s arms before he even had a chance to explain. Kissing him deeply, tears sprung in Fernando’s eyes. He couldn’t believe Mark was thinking of starting a family. Fernando couldn’t believe how perfect it all sounded. And he could see it, their whole future spanning in front of him during that precious splash of time.

Mark and him with a _family._

Nothing seemed more perfect.

\- - -

“Fancy seeing you here.” Mark laughed, shaking his hand as they passed in the supermarket. He had never looked happier to see anyone. It had been years.

“How are you?” He exclaimed. Mark just grinned at him.

“Good. Really good.” Mark nodded. He smiled, leaning on his trolley. “But how about you? Not every day you see a Two-Time Formula One World Champion in the pasta isle, eh?” Mark teased.

“Not unless you live round here, no.” He grinned. “How’s Fernando?”

“Great. Moaning because it’s been raining again and he can’t go running. Today’s sunny weather has made him a little more bearable.” Mark joked.

“Sounds about right.” The man smiled. “And the ankle-biter?”

“Stanley? He’s three next week.” Mark smiled, completely in awe of his son.

“Three already?”

“I know! Can you believe it?” Mark laughed. Something seemed to be bothering the man. Mark frowned. “You alright?”

“Yeah… This is just weird… It’s been so long.” He shrugged. Mark felt a little bad.

“Mitch,” He started, clapping his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I told you you’re free to come over whenever you want.”

“I know…”

“Aren’t you renting from us now?” Mark asked in reference to the first house Fernando had lived in when he moved to England. The house Mark and Fernando both met in. Mark had heard a rumour.

“Yeah…”

“Tell me what’s up, mate.” Mark asked softly. The same tone he took with his kid. Mitch sighed.

“Ferrari have offered me a contract for next year…” Mitch muttered so quietly Mark wasn’t sure he had heard him.

“That’s great news, no?” Mark asked. Mitch seemed to chew on his words.

“Red Bull don’t want me anywhere near.”

“Understandable. But you’ve got to go where you want to go, mate. You’ve only got one chance in this game.” Mark would know. This didn’t seem to help Mitch much. “Do you want the drive?”

“Of course. I’d be stupid to turn that down…” Mitch muttered. Mark was confused.

“I can’t see the problem…”

“Michelle… Michelle wants to get married…” Mitch mumbled. “Or more… I asked her… She said yes…”

“You’re engaged?” Mark beamed, remembering how good it felt when Fernando and he decided the skipping around what they really wanted to do was pointless. Mitch nodded, the smile spreading on his lips. “That’s fucking fantastic, mate, congratulations!”

“Thanks…” Mitch smiled. He walked with Mark as they headed down the freezer isle. “But moving to Ferrari… It means I’d be away more…”

“Fernando and I made it work.” Mark pointed out, dropping the ice-lollies in his trolley. Mitch shrugged.

“How?” He asked. And Mark finally understood. He smiled, bringing them to a stop.

“If it’s real love, and I believe it is, she’ll understand.”

“We both want to stay in England.”

“Then stay.” Mark laughed.

“It would be easier in Italy…”

“Fernando and I wouldn’t want any other tenants, mate.” Mark smiled. “Stay as long as you want.”

“But-”

“-Look, Fernando was at Ferrari for a year and a half living with me. Sometimes I went to Italy with him if I could get the time off. It can work. It can be a bit hard but it can work. Trust me. If she loves you as much as I love him she won’t go anywhere. Just remember to send her a bunch of flowers on her birthday or anniversary or just randomly to let her know your thinking about her.” Mark could still remember every single occasion he had come home to some trinket gift when Fernando was away. Or ever those occasions when he had got in his van to find a post-it note somewhere just reminding him how much he was loved. It didn’t happen ever time Fernando went away and Mark had been grateful for that; it made every time it did that whole lot more special. “Trust me. It’s a great feeling.”

“Fernando sent you flowers?” Mitch asked as they headed to the checkout. Mark shrugged.

“Sometimes. But it was normally something small, hidden away before he had left that he knew I would find.” Mark smiled at the memories again and Mitch felt his heart melt at Mark expression.

“I should go.” Mitch smiled, taking Mark’s hand again. “It was great seeing you.”

“A week on Friday we’re having a little get together for Stanley’s birthday. If you’re free…”

“We’d love to come.” Mitch smiled.

Walking in the front door Mark could here Fernando muttering in Spanish. He knew it was for Stanley. Fernando was determined to have the child speaking both of their languages. And what better time to do that than when he was so young, just starting to get to grips on talking coherently. Mark moved slowly through the house, not wanting to disturb his husband or child. The smile grew on his face as he put the shopping on the table, their voices filtering through from the lounge.

“…Papá, ¿dónde está Dada?” Stanley sighed in a sad tone. Mark’s heart panged.

“Ha ido a hacer unas compras, bebé, estará de vuelta pronto.” Fernando cooed back to the child. Mark could just about see them sat on the sofa with cartoons playing of the television. Neither of them were watching the cartoons.

“¿Va él consiguió mi leche con chocolate?” Stanley asked with an expert’s precision. Mark was impressed by how quickly their child was picking up both languages.

“¡Por supuesto! Él estará de regreso pronto. No se preocupe.”  Fernando muttered, pressing a kiss on Stanley’s forehead. With their back to the door Mark could easily slip into the room undetected. His placed a kiss on the top of Fernando’s head startling the Spaniard slightly. But he only beamed when he turned and looked up at his husband. Mark took the squirming child from Fernando’s arms to joyous calls of “Dada! Dada!”

“Sí, ese soy yo.” Mark grinned, lifting Stanley into the air and laying him of the sofa, tickling along his stomach and making him giggle and squirm adorably.

“Él estaba un poco preocupado.” Fernando explained, relaxing back in his chair as he observed Mark and Stanley. He couldn’t think of anything better to be doing on a Wednesday morning.

“Estoy acariciando cada vez. Él va a tener una cierta edad y no importaba.” Mark teased and Fernando rolled his eyes. Stanley sat up, holding onto Mark’s shirt tightly with worry in his eyes.

“¡Siempre cuidar, Dada!” Stanley declared. Mark smiled, pulling him onto his lap.

“¿Lo que usted estado haciendo que esta mañana, entonces?” Mark asked his son. Stanley got engrossed in his cartoons and missed what Mark had said. Fernando rolled his eyes with an amused sigh as he crossed the room to Mark.

“No mucho. Sólo despertó diez minutos después de usted ido.” Fernando breathed, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Ahh, ya veo.” Mark smiled. _Like father like son._ Echoed through his head as he looked down at Fernando. He placed a soft kiss to Fernando’s head that made the Spaniard hum in happiness. Maybe Fernando hadn’t originally known that this was all he ever wanted but right now, living his life, he could think of nothing better. “¿Quién quiere la leche con chocolate, entonces?” Mark smiled down at Stanley, tickling his side.

“¡Sí! ¡Sí!” Stanley beamed, bouncing happily in Mark’s arms. Mark put him on the floor and took his hand, walking him through to the kitchen. Fernando lent on the doorframe and watched as Mark got the milk out of the fridge and handed it to their son. Stanley took it happily, puncturing the straw through the small circle of foil.

“¿Qué dices, Stanley?” Fernando asked, watching his son become besotted with the carton. Stanley turned to Mark.

“Gracias, Dada...” He beamed before waddling back through to the lounge and sitting in front of his cartoons, slurping cheerfully. Mark smiled at Fernando before turning around and finishing unpacking the shopping. He was stalled as Fernando’s arms appeared around his waist.

“Your Spanish is getting better.” Fernando praised. Mark smiled as he unpacked the fruit.

“As is his.”

“His English is very clear too.” Fernando added. Mark rubbed the back of his hand.

“I know that.” They frequently swapped between languages so that Stanley was always practicing both. The little boy was getting used to the fact that Papa spoke Spanish and Dada spoke English, though. Often forgetting that both parents spoke both. There had been a couple of times he would as Fernando a question and upon receiving the answer no he would ask Mark the same thing in English. It was normally quite amusing but Fernando and Mark weren’t to let him get away with it. “I saw Mitch in the shop today.”

“Oh yes?” Fernando encouraged Mark to continue as he put away the cereal.

“Did you know it was Michelle and him who moved into your old house?”

“Did you not?”

“You know, you’re really great at telling me stuff.” Mark rolled his eyes, gaining a kiss on the cheek from Fernando.

“Te amo.” Fernando said innocently. Mark rolled his eyes, catching his lips.

“They’re engaged.” Mark said a few minutes later. Fernando turned to smile at him.

“Now who is not telling stuff?” Fernando teased, swatting Mark’s arm.

“I only found out today.”

“Oh.”

“See? See how good I am? I tell you everything.” Mark said smugly. Fernando turned to face the kettle.

“Do not guilt me, Mark.” Fernando smirked. Mark placed his hands on the work surface either side of Fernando, trapping him against the counter.

“But if I carry on you’ll do that thing I really _really_ like…” Mark purred in Fernando’s ear, kissing down his neck. Fernando shivered in anticipation. Suddenly something was pulling on Mark’s trouser leg. Both Fernando and Mark looked down to see Stanley frowning up at them, his eyes more focused on Fernando.

“Dada?” Stanley asked. Mark moved away from Fernando to scoop their child into his arms as Fernando finished the tea.

“Yes, Champ.” Mark smiled, resting Stanley on his hip as he wiped the milk from his face. Stanley was still frowning at Fernando.

“What is wrong with Papa?” Stanley tried to whisper, but being so young he had no real concept of volume. Mark chuckled lightly as Fernando blushed.

“Your Papa is fine, buddy.” Mark grinned. Stanley looked unconvinced.

“Is he hurt?” Stanley asked, turning to Mark. Mark brushed his blonde waves of hair out of his face.

“Nope. He’s all good.”

“You were holding him…” Stanley observed. Fernando felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“I was cuddling him, yeah.” Mark corrected, bouncing Stanley higher on his hip.

“Why?”

“Because I love him. And when you love someone so much, like your Papa and I do, then you can cuddle them like that. Man or woman.” Mark explained. Stanley seemed ecstatic with this news. He threw his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Am cuddling Dada because I love him!” Stanley chuckled. Mark grinned. Maybe he hadn’t got the entire concept but the idea was there. And besides, he was only nearly three. If Stanley had understood exactly what Mark had said that would have possibly been more of a reason for concern. Stanley reached for Fernando. “Dada, want to cuddle Papa…” Stanley whined to Mark. Mark smiled as Fernando moved forwards and took their child from Mark. “Estoy de abrazo de Papá porque lo amo.” Stanley giggled. Fernando pulled him closer.

“Is right.” He hummed happily.

“Dada?” Stanley asked as Mark picked up his mug.

“Yes, Kiddo.” Mark smiled. They weren’t sure yet, but Fernando and he believed Stanley was using their names as a gauge of which language he should be speaking.

“Can I play on my kart?” Stanley requested. Fernando sang with happiness at his son’s interest in racing.

“Sure. Got to be ready for that big race next month, eh?” Mark smiled, ruffling his son’s hair. “Uncle Mitch is coming next week for your birthday, little man, how about that?”

“Can beat him in my kart?” Stanley glowed. Mark just smiled at him.

“I’m sure you can.” Mark smiled. Fernando walked Stanley down the garden to get his kart as Mark placed both of their mugs on the garden table. He then returned to the house, turning off the television. Fernando sat in the warm morning sun that promised a heated day ahead of them. Mark had the week off, having Heikki looking after the business as he stole a rare week where Fernando, Stanley and he were all around. He had converted his old house into a full time office, leaving the necessary living facilities that Heikki resided in. They had a program set up with the local college offering student a two-week apprenticeship whilst completing their studies. It had really boosted interest in the course and kept MW Plumbing happily sailing through the months.

Fernando had revealed to Mark that it was him who had restarted the interest in his business. That day he had come round to fix the pipe and had said he was struggling with money and finding work, Fernando had gone around his entire village trying to persuade people to hire Mark for a job. That’s how he had got back on his feet. Mark was happy for the gesture and grateful for the effort Fernando went to for him. That had led to a night all about Fernando and making the pictures of Fernando’s bathroom the headliners of his website once more.

So when Mark returned from inside the house, Stanley already whizzing around the garden, commentating himself on how he had just flown passed his Papa, Fernando cocked an eyebrow at him.

“This is not turning off the television…” Fernando muttered as Mark took a seat next to him, his hand falling gently on his thigh.

“Yeah, but I know how much you love them.” Mark flashed a smile before turning back to look at his son. Fernando’s eyes raked the man beside him, falling over the white vest top and down to those shorts. _Those fucking black shorts._

“Are a tease, Mark Alonso-Webber.” Fernando chastened, forcing himself to look anywhere but Mark. The gentle palm on his cheek was encouragement enough to make Fernando look back at him.

“But that’s exactly why you love me…” Mark purred seductively, making Fernando shiver like he had in the kitchen. Completely forgetting everything Mark pressed his lips softly to Fernando’s, just enough pressure to create a need for more but never enough to satisfy. Oh yes, he was teasing Fernando.

“Eww!” Mark and Fernando broke apart, heads snapping to their son who was staring at them with a face of disgust. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Dada, what-?”

“-I’ll explain when you’re older.” Mark smirked, feeling Fernando shrinking beside him. He waited for Stanley to drive away again before he turned back to Fernando, stealing his lips. Stanley may have thought it was ‘icky’ but it didn’t stop him from smiling. His Dada was obviously still showing his Papa he loved him. Whatever this love thing was. Fernando pulled Mark closer once their kiss had stopped.

“Do you think Jenson and Jess will take him this afternoon?” Fernando asked innocently, his fingers running just under the hem of Mark’s shorts. “Amelia and Stanley have not seen each other in a long time…” Fernando continued, knowing that Mark would already be lost to his voice. Mark kissed his cheek before jumping to his feet.

“I’ll give him a call.” Mark smiled before dashing into the house. Fernando sat back, sipping triumphantly on his tea. Mark may have been the one to put the shorts on, but Fernando had been the one to undo him.

“Perfect.” Fernando muttered smugly, watching his son complete laps of the garden, chuckling happily in his kart.

**Author's Note:**

> It just kept going! 
> 
> I don't know, but I hope you liked it :D
> 
> *14*


End file.
